


Animagus Smell

by LilithYuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, PWP, Ученица/Учительница
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithYuri/pseuds/LilithYuri
Summary: Гермиона просыпается из-за эротического сна о своей учительнице, когда обеспокоенная женщина врывается в её комнату. Ах да, стоит ли упоминать, что анимаги чувствуют возбуждение?..
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Гермиона Грейнджер/Минерва Макгонагалл
Kudos: 10





	Animagus Smell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Animagus Smell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466303) by [Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/Gardenia%20Queen). 



> П/п: Разрешение на перевод запрошено. Автор пока не ответил, но если он будет против перевода, то работа будет удалена.

Как она до такого дошла, совершенно не имело значения. Она была наполнена до самого конца, стонала в блаженном состоянии и воспоминания о том, что же довело её до такого состояния, не были уместны. Но все же Гермиона была ошеломлена произошедшим, так как всегда думала, что подобное может быть реальностью только в её самом диком сне. Её любовница была слишком респектабельна, чтобы сделать такое с тем, кого опекает, не говоря уже о половой принадлежности!

***

Их привела сюда всего лишь счастливая случайность. Гермиона дремала (на самом деле ей снился дикий эротический сон), а через секунду та самая женщина, о которой она мечтала, просто ворвалась в её спальню, даже не постучав.

Конечно, Гермиона проснулась и испугалась, пытаясь выровнять своё тяжёлое дыхание. Она подпрыгнула на кровати и её взгляд устремился на женщину, из-за которой так бешено колотилось сердце в груди. Учительница столкнулась своими зелёными глаз с шоколадными, пытаясь понять, всё ли с девушкой в порядке. Медленно Минерва подошла ближе, называя её по имени, а не как обычно строго и нелицеприятно по фамилии «мисс Грейнджер». как будто она уже делала это раньше.

И когда кофейные глаза пересеклись с зелёными, женщина потянулась к Гермионе губами. Девушка сделала рваный вздох, даже не пытаясь скрыть похоть, которая растекалась по её мышцам и костям, впитывалась в нижнее белье и заставляла каждую клеточку её тела изнывать от желания прикоснуться.

Её учительница подошла ближе, так что между ними остался всего лишь жалкий метр, а потом у Гермионы перехватило дыхание.

Строгая, сдержанная, уважаемая директриса пыталась восстановить дыхание, закрыв глаза и сдерживая стон. Несмотря на все попытки Миневры, звук вышел из горла, привлекая к себе уже более пристальный взгляд её ученицы. Женщина попыталась сделать шаг назад, и ещё один, когда голос, женский и обеспокоенный, задал ей вопрос в пределах простого слова.

— Минерва?— сказала студентка и это привело Макгонагалл в чувство. Когда ведьма снова открыла глаза, её зрачки превратились всего лишь в две щелочки, выдавая её потребности.

Она сжала кулаки, болезненно впиваясь ногтями в ладони, в последней попытке остаться в этой реальности, а не погрузиться в свои желания, порожденные запахом возбуждения той самой девушки, что стояла перед ней.

Гермиона поднялась с кровати и сделала несколько шагов к женщине, которая пыталась сохранить самообладание. Черт возьми, она волновалась. Поведение её учительницы было действительно чертовски странным, не говоря уже о глазах...

«Ой! Может быть, она ворвалась сюда, когда я произносил её имя во сне!» — подумала Гермиона, покрываясь густым румянцем.

Но женщина перед ней заговорила хриплым голосом, останавливая дальнейшие мысли девушки.

— Я... я должна... мне нужно идти, иначе я... иначе я не сдержу себя.

Минерва резко повернулась на каблуках, схватилась за ручку и со страшным грохотом распахнула дверь, а потом выбежала из помещения, уносимая безумным вихрем из тёмной мантии. Удивленная на долю секунды, Гермиона решила последовать за преподавательницей, прекрасно осознавая, что что-то пошло не так. Черт возьми, она забыла свой сон.

***

Войдя в свой кабинет, Минерва наконец остановилась, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Это было неправильно! Неужели её тело могло так реагировать на малейший запах возбуждения?

У неё не было времени раздумывать, потому что лестницы уже начали двигаться, а в следующую секунду двери распахнулись настежь. В комнату ворвалась её протеже.

— В чем дело, Минерва?

— Отойди, — сказала женщина, пытаясь установить как можно большее расстояние между собой и своей ученицей.

— Да что же случилось? — спросила Гермиона, шагая всё ближе, чтобы приблизиться к ней. В следующую минуту женщина обнаружила, что её спина упирается в книжную полку.

— Не подходи ко мне... — голос старшей ведьмы дрогнул под пристальным взглядом всё ещё шагающей девушки. — Моя анимагическая... Мой анимаг хочет... спариться, — Минерва вдруг обнаружила, что вполне может говорить, а окончание фразы вырвалось из её рта сдавленным приглушённым криком, — с... тобой.

Между ними оставалось около двух футов, и от осознания этого глаза Минервы снова превратились в щелочки, после чего она вздохнула.

— И я не могу себя контролировать, — добавила она.

Между двумя ведьмами на несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание. Гермиона, наконец, преодолела расстояние между ними, прижавшись губами к губам своего наставника.

Руки Минервы взлетели к бедрам женщины, которая теперь целовала ее, а её голова совершенно перестала работать и воспроизводить какие-либо мысли.

Как они попали в то место, где находились прямо сейчас, было в большей степени неясно для них обоих.

Но все же Гермиона была здесь, на кровати своей учительницы. Её спина была прижата к груди, она чувствовала успокаивающее тепло тела позади себя, а её голова покоилась на плече, давая доступ к шее могущественной ведьме.

Они обе стояли на коленях, ноги Гермионы раздвинулись, а колени Минервы оказались между ними. Затем черноволосая ведьма одной рукой обхватила свою грудь, а другой накрыла влажную промежность, грубо погрузив пальцы внутрь Гермионы. О, пыхтение, рычание, стоны и мурлыканье разносились по всем личным комнатам Макгонагалл. Они не нуждались в словах, потому что директриса прекрасно видела, насколько мокрой и готовой для неё была Гермиона.

Пальцы Минервы начали сжиматься внутри, она не сбавляла темпа, а потом разомкнула челюсти и впилась кошачьими клыками в мягкое плечо разомлевшей Гермионы. Стон боли на мгновение вырвался из уст девушки, но вскоре удовольствие взяло верх, когда внутренний зверь Миневры низко зарычал на разгоряченную плоть Гермионы.

О, это было чертовски горячо! Пальцы всё еще двигались туда-сюда, а рука играла с болезненно возбужденным соском.

Гермиона дышала с трудом, резко вдыхая и всхлипывая на выдохе. Ее тело полыхало в огне, она была на грани из-за этих грубых пальцах, играющих внутри неё, которые даже не потрудились быть нежными. Минерва просто хотела подарить ей мощный оргазм и при этом утолить свою анимагическую потребность в спаривании. Она медленно водила большим пальцем по клитору Гермионы, чтобы вызвать у ведьмы более сильное чувство и помочь ей достичь оргазма.

Юная ведьма вздрогнула после нескольких толчков, её тело напряглось, рот сложился в букву «о», но её любовница не видела этого. Лоно Гермионы сжалось вокруг пальцев, которые находились внутри неё, и задрожало. Обмякнув и расслабившись, Гермиона почувствовала, как её ноги постепенно начали подкашиваться.

Когда Гермиона рухнула на кровать, Миневра последовала за ней. Студентка почувствовала, как пальцы внутри неё вышли и она открыла глаза, заставляя себя сфокусироваться на окружающем мире. Миневра же в это время облизывала пальцы, которые находились в промежности девушки, и дьявольски ухмылялась. 

Женщина тихонько замурлыкала, облизывая свои длинные тонкие пальцы, и глаза Гермионы сузились. Она попыталась отодвинуться от странного, но возбуждающего зрелища перед её глазами, но не смогла, так как старшая ведьма удерживала её, прижимая к себе и крепко сжимая её талию.

— Я с тобой еще не закончила, — сказала Минерва с лёгким шотландским акцентом.

— Ох! — это единственное, что успела сказать Гермиона, прежде чем их губы слились в страстном и тягучем поцелуе.


End file.
